


Like a Star That Landed From Outerspace

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imaginary Friends AU<br/>Maybe not so imaginary ...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Star That Landed From Outerspace

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ross Lynch's song "Face to Face"

“Hey sweetie,” Elizabeth calls, peeking through the door of Kurt’s room, “are you ready for some crêpes?”

Kurt looks up, two toy cars in his hands while his teddy bear looks dapper as ever with its bow tie. “Yeah!” he exclaims, putting the cars down and picking up his bear. “Did you make some for Blaine too?”

Elizabeth looks at the teddy bear. “Does Blaine want some honey with his crêpe?” she asks, bending over to look at the toy in the eyes.

Kurt huffs and rolls his eyes at her. “You know that this,” he says, lifting the bear up, “is Mister Baloo.”

“My bad,” Elizabeth apologies, lifting her hands up. “Then who is Blaine?”

Kurt looks to his left, where Elizabeth can only see … nothing. “This is Blaine.”

“Silly me,” Elizabeth says, holding her hand up. “Nice to meet you Blaine.”

Kurt smiles at the empty air and then at her. “Snack time?”

“Snack time,” she says, putting her hand on top of Kurt’s head to guide him towards the kitchen.

Time for imaginary friends then.

\--

“No.”

Pam sighs and turns from the stove to look at her youngest.

“Come on, Blainey,” she says sternly, “just sit down for lunch.”

“No.”

“Blaine.”

A soft sigh that breaks her heart comes from behind. “But you didn’t leave room for Kurt.”

Blaine’s voice is small, even smaller than his body, and a quick glance shows that his chin is trembling.

“I’m sorry I forgot about Kurt, honey-bee,” Pam replies, turning the stove off before adding a plate and a spoon to the table, next to Blaine. “You can bring his cup to the table along with yours.”

Blaine wipes the tear that had rolled down his cheek and beams at her with a toothless grin. “Thank you mamma!”

Pam adds a sprinkle of parsley into her mashed sweet potatoes and brings the pan to the table.

That imaginary friends business is really getting tiresome …

\---

Nowadays

“Mom, I met someone,” Kurt says, sitting cross-legged in front of the tombstone. “And get this, his name is Blaine.”

Naturally, only silence answers him, but there is a soft breeze that picks up.

“I can’t help but think that you sent him to me.”

\--

“Mama?”

“Yes baby?”

Yes, she still calls him baby, even though Blaine grew just enough to get taller than her.

“I … I am in love.”

“Oooh?”

“And it’s Kurt.”

For a second, Pam thinks of Blaine’s childhood imaginary friend, and then she remembers the slender young man with the blue eyes and the pink cheeks.

“Ooooh …”

A moment of silence over the line, and Pam realizes that she should say more. “I’m really happy baby.”

“Mama …”

“Of course the two of you will come for dinner this week?”

“Of course Mama,” Blaine replies, and she can picture him, leaning against the public payphone in the hallway of Dalton, a soft smile on his lips.

Maybe he smiles differently now that he’s in love.

“Mama … will you make your sweet potato casserole?”

Pam smiles, biting her lip to keep from laughing. “Of course baby.”


End file.
